


Soft

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: Kataang Week prompt. Aang realizes how soft Katara can be.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: One-shots





	Soft

Heavy breathing permeated into the dry, cold air. Aang and Katara recycled the air in between them during their deep kiss. He pushed his tongue against hers, searching for any means to feel closer to her in that moment. The heat emmenating off their bodies kept them warm as their limbs remained intertwined. It was difficult to discern where Aang began and Katara ended. Short, ragged gasps for air filled the room. They broke away from the kiss, struggling to regain the breath in their lungs. Gray eyes and cerulean eyes met a mere inches apart. The waterbender felt vulnerable as the object of his intense stare. The sustained attention and desire in his eyes made it impossible to look away.

Aang's rough hand lightly ran over Katara's soft at her knee, he slowly guided his hand up the side of her thigh, then her hip, then her waist, and ending at her chest. The deliberately unhurried motion of his touch on her tender skin was achingly unbearable. She wanted her husband now. She wanted him to be rougher and she did not like to be teased. Katara murmured, "Aang, I'm ready." He looked at his wife with a half-lidded gaze and a smirk. In a quiet voice, he spoke firmly, "I want to savor this. I want to feel your skin on my skin." Sighing loudly, Katara nodded and kissed her husband tenderly on the lips. He kissed his wife back softly. His fingers continued their slow trail down towards her stomach. He felt her breathing quicken when his hand made its way across her abdomen.

This situation was not new for Aang and Katara. Being married for three years, they were no strangers to this level of intimacy and love. But in those three years, the act was usually a series of quick movements and blurs of two bodies coming together as one. For whatever reason, he wanted to take the time to ignite his senses this time. He moaned into their kisses while his hands continued their exploration of her beautiful body, being aware of every curve. He sighed at the smell of citrus in her hair. He felt unbridled excitement when he looked into her eyes. He moaned against her neck after hearing her gasp loudly. He smiled at the taste of her skin as he sent a flurry of kisses down her neck and shoulders. All five of his senses crashing together to create a symphony of devotion.

After what felt like hours of excruciating teasing to Katara, her husband gave into what she had her patience she was rewarded with one of their most passionate nights together. Aang panted wildly while his heart thudded rapidly in his chest. He rolled off his wife and laid at her side. Katara, also trying to slow her rapid heart rate, smiled and she turned her body towards her husband. She kissed him gently on the lips for a few moments and broke away, "I love you, Aang. That was amazing". He returned her smile, "I love you, too. Thank you for indulging me." Aang cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her soft face. He closed his eyes. He was home.


End file.
